His Beloved
by TymeNimo
Summary: The Miniature Crime Scene Killer is at it again, only this time it's very personal. Casefile, GSR, slight hint of YoBling. No spoilers, just my scenario. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Sara had just finished a trying case. She was much looking forward to a day off, alone. As she headed for the parking lot she was greeted by Grissom, "Sara, hey!" He said as he strolled in the front door. The look on her face said it all. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. All she could manage was a "Hi," and stepped outside.

Grissom couldn't resist following her to see what was wrong. Sara was strong and stubborn as hell, but he had to at least make an effort. "Sara, wait," he called after her, "I know that case was rough on you." He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to portray his worry for her wellbeing. Getting nothing but a stare in return he gave up. She needed her own time to think. "If you need to talk, you know where I'll be."

She looked at his piercing blue eyes. "I know you're worried about me. I just need a day off; some time alone." His bottom lip twitched to one side. She didn't mean to say it in a hurtful way. "I'll be fine. Just give me some time okay?" She forced a smile to show him she was alright. Leaving him standing there she turned around. "Do me a favor?" His eyebrows lifted. "Don't call me… I'm going to turn off my phone. I'll call you when I've had some sleep."

He nodded and turned back inside. Sara grabbed her phone and turned it off for what seemed to be the first time in years. To her surprise it actually felt good. She silently sat in her car, letting her mind reflect. "_Was I too hard on him? Should I go and apologize? No. He knows how I am by now. I've been on that case for three days with barely a wink of sleep." _with her mind made up and the thought of her comfortable bed moments away, she started the car and drove home.

------------------------------------------------

It was 5 am when Grissom returned to his desk. The one love in his life had just left for the day and told him not to call her. He tried telling himself that she was fine. That her attitude had nothing to do with him; she just needed sleep. He shook his head signing various papers and requests before heading off to ballistics. The case he was on was as close to open and shut as they come, and he reveled in the thought of actually going home on time today even if Sara wouldn't be there.

Grissom walked across the lab feeling better. After some time wandering to various stations picking up his evidentiary results, he found himself back at his office. Unlocking the door he stepped inside as a peculiar scent crossed his nose: a mix of cheap cologne and … glue? "That's odd," he said matter of factly as he switched on the light. He caught something out of the corner of his eye. A box. Curiously he looked around his office thinking whoever dropped it off would somehow be lingering around. He knew what was inside but didn't want to accept it. He stood next to his desk staring at the cardboard containing a scene of death for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't in a mood to play the games of this killer. It was now 6 am.

Catherine didn't even bother knocking. "Grissom … Gil?" her friend stood motionless, "Are you okay?" she looked at her dumbfounded friend, and her eyes then locked on the box. "Is that what I think it is?" Grissom mustered a slight nod. Catherine's heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't see her daughter at all today. "Crack it open! Let's see what we got." she stated with a sarcastic sigh.

Grissom took his keys from his desk and gently broke the tape seal. He opened the flaps and took a deep breath. Looking at Catherine he took the ceiling off the small model. Grissom's face flushed white as he gasped. His hand immediately started shaking, his brows furrowed, and his eyes grew large with fear anguish and hatred. "Gil what's wrong?" she looked at the model. "Why does this place look so familiar?" She recognized the furniture and decorating style, but she couldn't place her finger on who the room belonged to. Gil was breathing heavily. He had been to this place many times, had shared many intimate moments with it's occupant.

"It's Sara's apartment." he managed to pull his eyes away for a split second to look at Catherine.

"Oh God Gil!" a wave of fear embraced her mind.

"Catherine, I have to go. Maybe I can get to her in time." His mind was racing a mile a minute. All he wanted to do was have her safe in his arms again. He picked up his keys and headed for the door with one thing on his mind: Sara Sidle.

"Grissom wait!" Catherine called out to him. "We don't know the trigger yet!" He stopped dead in his tracks. The Miniature Crime Scene Killer had shown he was a true threat when his mechanism to kill the therapist was found in her fire place. They knew they were dealing with a person who could very well plan ahead and have multiple traps waiting for a slip up. Obviously this was personal and for all he knew, Gil Grissom himself could be the one to set things in motion for the death of his beloved Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the warm reviews, they are much appreciated:)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd have a house in the Bahamas...maybe a jet...**

**------------------------------------------**

He stood motionless. Catherine was right. Seeing his change of heart she gathered the model and passed him in the hall heading towards the layout room. Without looking back she called "Are we going to save her or what?" With that he began to follow her.

Catherine placed the model delicately on the table. The two looked at it, trying to pry out any notions or hints of how they could rescue Sara.

The model was almost a complete floor plan of Sara's new apartment minus the kitchen and dining room. From the front door the living room spilled open, hints of purple splashed everywhere, furniture was placed near the door and was positioned perfectly for watching TV or talking with a few friends. A computer, chair, and book case were huddled in the far right corner. To the far left corner of the room was the entryway to Sara's bedroom.

Delicate miniature nick-knacks adorned her nightstand and dresser. Grissom searched for and found the picture of him and Sara next to her side of the bed. They had gotten away for a weekend and took the picture themselves. Sara stood beside him holding the camera at arm's length hoping she got them both in the shot. To make sure, Grissom held her around the waist and tucked his chin on her shoulder and smiled brightly for the camera. His eyes sparkled in the sun and a wisp of Sara's hair blew in the wind; it was her favorite picture of them together.

To the right of the bedroom was her bathroom. Framed butterflies dotted the walls, symbolizing their beautiful lives together. Once starting weakly and shut out from the world, from each other, the cocoon they had placed themselves into years ago had finally broke free of its confines and spread its newfound absolutely stunning wings. The pair had been together almost a year, and in that time had learned more about themselves than in the preceding lives they'd spent alone.

Catherine took out a magnifying glass and peered at the objects on the nightstand. She silently took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. This was not the time to confront him about why pieces of him were scattered throughout Sara's domain. She quietly hoped he would tell her the truth soon so she didn't feel awkward staring at the obvious pictures of the two "together". Catherine glanced over the bathroom and noticed a tiny "V" shaped object on the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed as she snapped a few photographs before picking up the object.

Seeing Catherine at a loss for words Grissom looked at what she held with the tweezers. "It's my razor." Her eyes had that patented Willows shocked look in them.

"Gil, is there something I should know?"

This definitely wasn't how Grissom wanted to share the news with the team, but Sara was in danger and he could care less what they thought of him. "Our anniversary is in two weeks."

Catherine was rendered speechless. She had always known there was more between them than met the eye. All she could do was nod. This wasn't how he planned to tell her and she knew to back off and take his words at face value. She knew he would do anything for that girl and at that moment, so would she.

Slowly the familiar voices of the boys sounded through the hall. Catherine jolted to the door as she saw Nick, Warrick, and Greg heading towards DNA and trace to drop off their bags of evidence. "Greg! Take your evidence and drop it off, then get your ass back here ASAP! Nick, Warrick, inside, now!" The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Greg ran off to do as he was told as Nick and Warrick entered the layout room. They saw Grissom solemnly standing over--

"Shit, another one?" Rick winced.

"Guys… Sara is in trouble. That's her place." Rage built up inside them. Sara was always like a sister to them, this team was their family and whoever messed with any of them was going to get it.

Greg got back to the lab in record time. "Okay, whatever I broke, it wasn't me." he smirked, bad idea. The tension in the room was palpable. Grissom glared at him.

Nick spoke up before Greg could get another word in. It was obvious Grissom was taking this the hardest. "Greg, Sara's in danger. The mini kil--" Grissom winced and his chin quivered as his eyes watered unchecked. Nick thought out his words before trying again, "That's a model of Sara's apartment."

Greg had always had a crush on Sara, adoration that rivaled even that of Grissom. For once Greg was speechless as he digested the information. Cat finally broke the silence. "Okay. Study the rooms. What do you notice?" Everyone focused on the three room model.

Nick squinted his eyes and spoke. "There's no body… No blood spots. Nothing. No sign of… Sara."

Greg looked annoyed, "Maybe this is a sick joke? A copy cat?" He held on to the hope that since the killings were made public a few weeks ago maybe someone was pulling their strings.

Rick glanced at Greg, "These models take tons of time to build. Even if the guy worked on it non stop for two weeks, he'd still have to find time to get all the details knocked out. No way it's a copy cat." He hated to say it but it was true. The Miniature Crime Scene Killer was meticulous and the only thing missing from this scene was Sara.

Catherine was busy snapping pictures of various angles of the rooms. When she finished she left the guys alone to process the film. Grissom stood there in agony never saying a word as the younger men blurted out observations, seeming to him, at random.

Almost forgetting Gil was in the room, they jumped when he finally spoke. "Where's the doll?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I disclaim owning CSI and the fabuouls characters therein. Is disclaim even a word ::Looks up in dictionary:: No way! I guess I can't own that word either. BAHH! **

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------

They all tilted their heads to one side looking aghast and confused. Under any other circumstance it would have been a comedic sight. Catherine shook her head, "Okay, what'd I miss?"

Greg jumped in, "That doll. The one with the green eyes? It's not in any of the rooms."

"Alright. Nick, Warrick, take these pictures of the living room and get started. Greg, take the bathroom. Gil and I will take the bedroom. Report anything mysterious immediately." The team split up each taking their stacks of photos to a quiet place in the lab.

Catherine hit the lights and switched on the ALS. "What the hell?!" she shrieked startling Grissom. He went to look at what the fuss was about. Cath looked into his eyes, "Thank God we didn't try and reach her Gil…"

The ALS picked up small outlines of what could only be Sara's body laying lifeless in various areas of the house. Directly in front of the door was the most obvious drawing; a glowing pool radiated from the head. Another image slumped over the arm of the couch facing the TV across the room. In the bathroom yet another with a glowing pool draining from the neck where Catherine had picked up the razor only moments ago. At the computer desk a rather crude one dimensional figure, drawn face down on the desk while sitting in the chair, was surprisingly discernible while looking at it from top-down. The scenes continued into the bedroom. The window at the foot of the bed had a small hole through it and what appeared to be broken glass and, "A rock?" Grissom picked up the small ragged ball that rested beside an outline of a faceless Sara on her bedroom floor. And finally a sixth image laying across the bed.

"Okay, I get the door. We knock. Couch, we plaster her on the news. Computer, we e-mail, and the broken window, a little juvenile, but we tie a message to a rock. Why the bed and the razor in the bathroom?" It was the most Grissom had said in an hour.

_At least the wheels are still squeaking in there_, Cath thought to herself. She took a different route out loud. "So he apparently has her on surveillance, otherwise how would he know how we reached her?"

Hodges seemed to appear out of no where. "Who are we trying to reach?" he said in a nosey way that caught the two off guard.

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but Grissom came to his senses and his voice filled the room. "No one." Catherine looked perplexed.

"Hey is that another model?" Hodges sauntered unwelcomed into the room. Gil stepped in front of him impeding his path before he could see anything.

"Just a copy cat." Grissom had finally snapped out of his daze and spoke with the vigor he had before opening this box from hell.

Hodges held up his hands in defense. He got the picture, "Okay. If you need me to process anything I'll be around a while."

Grissom pursed his lips and squinted ever so slightly as Hodges strolled out the door. "Catherine. From this moment on I only want us to touch this one. No one else in this building exists."

"You got it Gil." Without questioning his fervor, Cath began calling the other three telling Greg he was to personally test all evidence by himself and to not leak a word to anyone. Sara's life depended on it.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey War?"

"Yeah Nicky?" Warrick looked up from the picture he was studying.

"Did you notice those things on Sara's dressers?"

"Yeah, and look at this one…" he handed the magnifying glass to Nick. A solitary picture of Sara and Gil stood on her bookshelf next to the computer. "Check out her smile; they're happy together."

"So when were they going to tell us?"

"Man, you know how that goes. Ecklie would be all over them, he'd probably split them up if not fire one of them." Nick nodded in agreement. "Hey, check this out." On the floor next to the couch was a tiny replica cell phone.

"Is that her cell?"

"Yeah… I'll go get it." Warrick crossed the hall to study the object himself. "Hey Gris, Catherine… Check this out." He took a pair of tweezers and located the open cell phone underneath the coffee table.

"Another explanation for the body on the couch." Grissom stated unabashed.

Warrick looked surprised, "Body?"

"Yeah, hit the lights War." Catherine switched the ALS back on and shined it around the rooms.

Gil took the light from her hands, "We found Sara six times, in six different ways." Warrick looked stunned. Gris was back in the zone. Gil continued shining the light on each of the bodies explaining the positions of each and relating them to ways of outside contact. "The bathroom and bed are debatable."

"Do you think he's in the house?"

Grissom responded, "That or he's close by watching." Grissom motioned his hand indicating the three of them, "we can't save her. The killer obviously knows me, and through that he probably knows you guys, he'd see us coming." He shook his head, "He'd see a police cruiser a mile away." He thought for a second letting his own words seep into his brilliant mind. He let out a whisper, "It's inside…" then grew louder, angrier, "It has to be inside!"

Warrick and Catherine looked shocked at the amount of emotion and anger pulsing through Grissom's voice and body language. "The miniatures were all directed at me. He knew I would be intrigued . He knew Sara being involved would break me down, he thought I would make a mistake. If he knows what we all look like and can detect a cop car he probably has a scanner. Hell, he could be listening to us right now… And how did they know I was away from my office for that amount of time when they placed the box on my desk?!" He remembered that his door was locked when he had left and somehow the box was still delivered. He wanted to review the security camera footage, but suspecting the killer was someone in the lab it would be difficult to have access without help. Thinking the two had heard his last thought he soberly reiterated, "we have to find a way to get Sara out of that house. Quietly."

The time was now 7:30 am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I do like burritos though..**

**I guess I should take this moment to say that there are absolutely no spoilers here, this is just a scenario that's been playing in my head since the show went on break.**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------**

Grissom's voice was hushed and hurried, "Warrick, get the other two and meet us in the break room." He and Catherine took the model with them, Grissom grabbed a stack of blank paper and tucked it under his arm. Once the other three joined the room, Gris got up and shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Greg asked.

Grissom took out a sheet of paper and began scribbling while answering Greg outloud. "There's no was we can get to Sara, so, she has to get to us." He slid the paper across the desk as he held his index finger to his lips.

Greg read what his boss had written, leaving it flat on the desk so Warrick and Nick could see. "_Whoever has Sara could be listening in, keep making observations, but write serious thoughts down."_ One by one they finished reading, all nodding at Grissom; game on. Grissom motioned for the piece of paper, he again jotted his words, "_Sara is probably under surveillance. We found six different ways she can be contacted and the six corresponding ways she could be killed. Phone, TV, computer, and breaking windows to deliver messages. I need us to concentrate on how we can reach her with out looking obvious. Evidence can wait until she's back safely."_ He gave to note to Cath and she passed it across to the guys.

Greg wrote a response while Warrick and Nick spoke about using radio announcements. Grissom smirked and nodded his head in approval, finally interjecting, "If we did that, all of Las Vegas would be on alert, not to mention Sara is probably not listening to the radio." The two returned his smirk, he knew they were just making small talk.

Finally Greg passed the note to Grissom. "_You said there were six different ways? You only mentioned four. And anyway, why don't we get a postal worker to 'deliver' a package to her place? Maybe put a note inside saying 'get out of there'?"_

Catherine read the note in front of Gil. She wrote a response. "_FedEx, UPS, USPS don't deliver until later in the day. USPS is federal, we'd have to get permission to pose as one. If this guy is as strung up on details as he obviously is, he would know the regulars and the routines they take. Keep thinking…"_ After reading he looked up at her dejected, "I'm sorry" was written all over her face.

Almost an hour passed and they hadn't come up with a viable fool proof plan. Nick came up with ordering a pizza, but it was shot down by Greg asking how Sara could order a pizza while she was asleep.

The five CSI's sat in deep thought, not moving a muscle. Every couple of minutes they would offer a comment about a book out of place or contemplating throwing the rock through the window while busting down the door somehow rescuing her just in time.

Catherine's phone interrupted the growing silence. "It's Lindsay, I'm going to go outside, get some fresh air." She flipped open the phone as she headed out the door.

"Mom? When are you coming home? It's almost 8:30 on Saturday! You do remember don't you?" she took the silence as a no, "We were supposed to go to the lake!." Lindsay began to rant as Catherine reached the front door and stepped out. Walking to the far end of the parking lot she only wished she could leave and forget that Sara was in danger.

"Look Linds, Sara is being held hostage, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner okay? A lot is on my mind right now." She paused hoping the young girl could hear the desperation in her voice. "We'll go to the lake next week alright? After we get Sara back safe." She paused again, Lindsay was never this quiet. "Besides the lake, why did you call?"

"There's this guy at the door." Lindsay's voice went from anger to curiosity.

"What?! Who?" Catherine momentarily forgot Sara existed, now focused on a guy at her front door with her daughter home alone.

"I dunno, he's riding a bike and he's wearing a white dress shirt and tie." Lindsay held the door open a crack as the young man stood there holding a bible. "He's got a bible in his hands."

Suddenly relieved she smiled to herself. "Honey, he's a Mormon, probably on his mission. Did he talk to you?"

"No, I thought he looked weird so I called you." Lindsay looked at the young man, eyeing him suspiciously, "My mom's a cop, don't try anything!"

Catherine searched the bustling street in front of her, her eyes scanning from point to point looking for the thought deep in her mind that refused to surface. "Lindsay, let me talk to him." Her voice was filled with urgency as her mind captured what it was so desperately trying to find.

Lindsay held out the phone to the young man. "She wants to speak with you." Lindsay had a look of satisfaction thinking the boy would soon regret knocking on her door.

"Uh… Hello?"

"Hi, what's your name?" She tried to sound sweet and upbeat.

"Jonah."

"Jonah, my name is Catherine. I work for the crime lab."

"Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting your daughter, I'll leave, I promise."

Catherine felt her grip loosening. "No! Jonah, wait. A good friend of mine is in danger. I need your help." She began to coerce, remembering, the more you mention someone's first name, the more personal everything you say becomes. "Will you help me Jonah?" She bit her lip and grimaced in agony until she heard his response.

"What kind of trouble? And what do I do?" The boy needed convincing.

"Someone is watching her." Catherine didn't' want to blunt, but she had to get her point across. "If I try and reach her or if the cops go to her place, he'll kill her. Please Jonah, you're all she has."

The young man's blue eyes grew large. He'd only seen this stuff in movies. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

Catherine searched for an answer. Something he could tangibly see in her house proving her occupation. Nothing. Her reliable mind drew a blank. "Jonah," she sighed, her voice quaking. "I can't prove who I am, you nee to trust me. You're her only hope to get out alive." The line fell silent. "Jonah, you're on your mission to spread the word of God aren't you?"

The boy responded quietly, "Yes ma'am."

Catherine didn't know what else to say. "Jonah, God sent you to my house. You can help me save my friend's life." It was her last chance, all or nothing. "You can help her. Please."

Courage rose inside the young man. "What do I do?"

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. "My daughter's name is Lindsay. Tell her to get some index cards." Cath explained her plan to rescue Sara, hoping if there was a God he was watching over them at this very moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome, thank you so much for reading! You make my day that much better when I get home and read reviews:)**

**Note: I'm posting a day early.. It turns out I can write a lot in an hour lunch break, I'm already drafting chapter 8. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing, you're the best!!**

**Disclaimer- ::Looks around room:: So how much _would_ it cost to own them? Yeah, ok... nevermind then. MMM Tacos.**

**Enjoy!!**

----------------------------------------------------

Sara had been home for three hours now, still, sleep refused to find her. Maybe it was the case she just wrapped up, maybe it was Grissom, her mind refused to relax. She had been laying in her bed tossing and turning since she had arrived and slipped beneath the covers. "Damnit!" she snapped, realizing it wouldn't be that easy. She faced the picture next to her and smiled at the way his eyes shined. Grunting she forced herself out of bed. He should be home by now, maybe talking to him would comfort her.

Releasing herself from beneath the covers she headed for the living room picked up her phone and dialed. The answering machine picked up on the fourth ring, "Hey, it's me. I'll try your cell, love you." She dialed a new number.

Grissom looked down at his ringing phone. Recognizing the number, his heart felt as though it would explode. He looked at the three younger men sitting across the table. He grabbed the paper and furiously wrote "_Sara," _his eyes wide, almost asking them what he should do. All three shook their heads. It took all of his willpower to let it ring. He willed it to stop and go to his voice mail.

Sara leaned into the phone. "Hey Gil, it's Sara. I'm sorry about this morning. I got home and I still can't sleep." She sighed, "you're probably busy, I better go… I love you Gil Grissom." She smirked as she hung up the phone thinking he was probably in a meeting. She yawned and flipped the television on to the weather channel as she put her head down and curled up on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------

Grissom's phone chirped signaling a voice mail. Nick quirked an eyebrow. He took a piece of paper. _"You gunna check that?"_ Grissom shook his head. Nick sat back in his chair. He wanted so desperately to know she was at least still alive.

At the opposite end of the spectrum was Grissom. What if what she said was going to be the last thing he ever heard from her lips? Or worse yet, what if that was her killer gloating to him? He shook his head at that last thought. No, that was her calling, and now she'd be worried where he was.

Warrick perked up. "I need some fresh air, I'm gunna go find Catherine." He slowly headed for the lobby, taking his time so he could still concentrate on Sara. He stepped out and the sun hit him like a brick. Looking for Catherine he sighed when he saw her still on the phone. "_Lindsay must really be pissed."_ He moseyed across the parking lot hoping she'd see him so he wouldn't interrupt her.

As he inched closer he heard the tail end of her conversation. "You know where that is right? I won't be able to answer my cell inside. When you get to her she'll know where to go." She paused. Warrick sensed a quiver in her voice. "Jonah, thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you." She paused again allowing a response then closed the phone.

"Jonah?"

"He… uh…" Catherine thought whether or not she should tell him what she had done. She took a deep breath and began to doubt herself. "He's going to save her." She sighed, "I don't know what I just did Warrick. We weren't coming up with anything and I got desperate." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "It's a good plan. I just hope it's the right move."

Warrick saw the look in her eyes. He didn't know what she did, but at least she tried something. He reached a hand around her shoulder and she fell into his chest, sobbing. The two stood on the sidewalk next to the street until the tears stopped flowing. "Sorry. I'm a wreck." She gave him a sad smirk.

"No, it's all good. Catherine, we've all had a tough few hours. Gris just got a call from Sara's phone. He didn't pick up." She still looked sad. "Cath, at least you did something. Grissom is shooting down ideas left and right, he doesn't want to take a risk. He's too protective. I can't say I blame him."

"Warrick." Her voice was deadly serious. "We can't breathe a word to anyone. If my plan works, Sara will be here in an hour. If not…" Her eyes furrowed as water again crested her eyes, "I may have just killed her."

"Cath, I trust your instincts, why don't you?"

She muttered under her breath, "We'll see how long that lasts."

Warrick shook his head slightly, grabbing her arm he led her back inside. He held the door open for her and she stepped in front of him with her index finger over her lips. Warrick knew not to say anything. It would only hurt Grissom to sit there dreading what transpired across town.

It was officially 9 am.

----------------------------------------------------

Jonah was usually a shy kid. At only 5'11" he was considered short by his family's standards. His hair was very short, two shades darker than blonde, and his eyes were a light ocean blue. He took a deep breath as the apartments came into view. From the perch on his bike he could see they were two stories, Sara was in #214, Catherine said it was a corner apartment.

"Keep your eyes peeled for a van of any kind. He's probably watching her from the outside, but he could be inside too, so get her out of there right away," he remembered Catherine telling him. As he approached the parking lot he saw two…No, three white vans.

"_Good thing I have a great memory_," he thought to himself leaning the bike against a pole.

He started at the bottom floor in her building as to not look suspicious to anyone observing. To his surprise, not many people were home. To those who did answer the door, he tried to seem as boring as possible so the occupants wouldn't want to talk with him. His objective was not to spread the word today. Pretending to jot down the numbers of the apartments he'd already visited he instead wrote the vans' plate numbers.

Finally he reached the upstairs apartments. He went directly to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be working 56 hours a week :) I need some ice cream.**

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------

Sara had managed to drift off for ten minutes when she heard a knock at her door. She inhaled a groggy breath. Another knock sounded through the living room. She sat up on the couch and switched off the television. Yawning, she stood up, "_It figures, I call Grissom to talk to him and he's not there. Now he's knocking down my door after I finally get to sleep."_ She opened the door without checking the peephole. Seeing who stood in her presence she regretted her mistake.

It was her. Tall, thin, brown hair, brown eyes, he thought she was beautiful. Sara was alive and he was now in charge of keeping her that way. Jonah opened his bible and began reading. "His mouth is full of cursing and deceit and oppression; under his tongue is trouble and iniquity." Sara quirked an eyebrow, the young man standing in front of her was wiggling an index card against the open page of the book. He stopped moving it and let her read, "_Grissom sent me, the miniature killer is after you. Please, follow me."_

Her eyes met his and locked on. Could she trust him? Still focused on her eyes he continued the scripture from memory, "He sits in the lurking places of the villages; in the secret places he murders the innocent; his eyes are secretly fixed on the helpless." Something about him cried out to her. His eyes. Only a shade lighter than Grissom's, they spoke to her.

She slipped on her sneakers that were next to the door and stepped outside. She didn't dare go back inside, the miniature killer was a threat to be reckoned with and if Grissom wanted her out of there, she was going to listen. She closed the door behind her. "Let's go for a walk, I'd like to hear more."

Jonah nodded and kept Sara in his sight. A man in a dark blue work shirt stepped in front of them as they approached the entry way to the stairs. "Hi Miss…" He paused for her to fill in the blank. No reply. "The owner has me looking at plumbing today. Can I have access to your apartment?" Something about his façade seemed familiar, yet distant, something she didn't like.

"No." She could hear anger building in her voice. What was it about this guy? "I was just leaving with my friend. If you need to enter, call the owner for a key."

"The person below you has complained about a leak. If you could accompany me to your apartment, I can find it in ten minutes."

She noticed Jonah had turned serious, shaking his head slowly. Sara furrowed her eyebrows in fake thought. "We're already late. Call my landlord. Now if you'll excuse us…" she stepped by him quickly, almost nudging him. The man instinctively grabbed the railing behind him. Sara smirked as she rushed down the stairs, Jonah in toe. They walked across the parking lot while Jonah interrupted her intruding thoughts.

"What was that about?"

She raised an eyebrow his way. "I'm a crime scene investigator, my mind is always on the evidence. When I rushed passed him and he grabbed the railing, it forced him to leave a print." He nodded. "Something about that guy's face was familiar." She shook her head at her rambling out loud, what could this kid know about it?

"Where is that scripture you read?"

"Psalms 10 chapters 7 through 8."

She nodded, "how does it end?"

Jonah gave her a bright smile and recited from memory once more, "To do justice to the fatherless and the oppressed, that the man of the earth may oppress no more."

"You remind me of someone I know." She grinned at him. The way he said it was the exact way Grissom would quote a poet.

"It's my favorite Psalm, I'd like to eventually become a police officer."

"When we get to the lab I'll be sure someone gives you a tour. We might change your mind."

Jonah thought while they headed towards the CSI lab. He couldn't help but ask her the question burning in his mind. "Don't get me wrong…" Sara glanced at him, urging him to continue. "Didn't that seem a little too easy? I mean if I found out I was near death I would be running away screaming; you're so calm…"

She nodded, flashing back to all she had been through in life, and how Grissom had been there for her, even now sending this boy to save her. "When you've seen everything I see on a daily basis, you don't sweat the small stuff." She began to reflect, "The guy, that miniature killer? He's very incessant on details. He doesn't kill recklessly, and as long as I stay out of that apartment, I should be safe." He nodded, still confused. "Did you notice I didn't lock the door? Or run inside for my cell phone? If he was inside he'd have grabbed me, and if, let's just say, I did go inside to gather my things or change my clothes. That plumber? He would've been at my door." Jonah finally understood the prints on the railing.

Seeing his face Sara smirked. "Now you understand." The CSI in her came out again. "Did you notice the white vans out front?"

"Better!" He opened the bible showing her the plate numbers he had gathered.

Sara's smile glowed, "I'm sorry, I never asked your name."

"Jonah. And I already know yours, Sara."

"Well then Jonah, we should take you to a seminar sometime." She was sincere. This young man escorting her to the lab was no more than 18, and already she could see his mind working on over load. "Did Grissom tell you my name?"

"No, Catherine actually. I was at her house when her daughter answered the door and handed me the phone."

"_Catherine? What?" _Her mind processed the information. "Is Grissom alright?" He hadn't answered when she called, and now she was wondering why.

"She didn't say anything to me, just that you were in danger and I could help."

Sara looked worried, they rounded another corner as she though to herself, "_Why would she write Grissom's name down instead of her own. We've had our fair share of troubles, but any name attached to 'miniature killer' and 'is after you' would get me out of the house in two shakes. Unless. Shit! Of course! They have the miniature of my apartment, they've seen the pictures. They know we're together."_ She sighed out loud. "_It had to come out sooner or later."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my car let alone a show like CSI.**

**Note: Thank you guys for reading! I think you'll all be surprised really soon. I'm trying to finish this fic before the next MCSK episode...I could go on forever... :)**

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------

Catherine looked at the clock with worried eyes, 9:58. Her heart skipped a beat still thinking she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She had done it, she had killed her best friend's girl. She cleared her throat, preparing to speak. Warrick glanced at her with prying hazel eyes. He held up five fingers. Catherine took a deep breath and sighed. Five minutes, then they'd need a plan B.

Grissom quickly became tired of not having an answer to how he could save Sara. His mind was sputtering and he was about to give up. He began to argue internally, _You can't save her, it's been five hours. She's gone. She's gone because you did this to her. You let her go and now she's never coming back._ He slammed his fists on the table in response to his conscience, making the team jump and stare at him wildly.

Nick was brave enough to ask, "Gris, you okay? What's wrong?"

Fiery tears of rage filled his eyes, his mind wrapped up in anger at himself for not trying something sooner. He voiced the words repeating themselves in his mind, "I killed her." He brought a hand up to his mouth, covering the words that slipped from his lips.

Again Nick spoke up, "Gris, no man, she just called you an hour ago." He motioned to Grissom's phone, "Check the message, she's still around, come on now."

Grissom reached for his cell and handed it to Nick shaking his head "I won't listen to it."

Nick focused on the phone in his hand. He glanced at Grissom, asking permission with his eyes. Grissom didn't move, he stared straight ahead as if he'd just seen a ghost.

Hurriedly Nick went to the new voicemail and listened intently. It was Sara, she was fine, at least an hour ago. He clenched his teeth at her last words, "_I love you Gil Grissom". _He shut the phone and decided not to push Grissom into listening. "It's Sara, she's still okay." Grissom blinked and refocused on the table, he was slowly losing control of his emotions, something he hadn't done since he was a child. He had to make a decision and quick.

The clock eased it's way to 10:03 and Catherine couldn't keep it in any longer. Seeing Grissom lose it weighed heavy on her mind as she chose to write down what she had done instead of say it aloud. For all she knew Jonah may have chickened out and they'd still have chance; she didn't want to risk the killer listening in on her failed plan.

She handed him the paper, her hand shaking slightly. He could only read every other word, and even then could barely put two and two together; he was frustrated with himself. He again focused on the table.

Suddenly their break room fortress was infiltrated by knocking. Greg stood up to answer it, opening the door only a crack he saw the beautiful brunette dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. "Sara!" he shouted. He almost jumped out of his skin as he threw open the door and captured her in a bear hug.

Warrick shook his head, smile beaming brightly at Catherine as he let out a "Whew!" Cath let out a sigh of relief which generated a smile.

Greg finally released Sara from his grip allowing Nick and Warrick to bestow hugs of their own. Catherine was the only one to speak. "Sara Sidle. Thank God you're back girl!" Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara and took a big hug.

Sara looked over Catherine's shoulder and found a stoic Grissom staring at the table. He hadn't moved since Greg opened the door. Cath pulled back slightly and clenched Sara's arms. Smiling, she let her go. Sara took a seat next to Grissom. "Gil?" She reached for his hand.

Grissom sucked in a breath as a lone tear fell down his cheek. Sara brushed it away with her finger tips. "I thought I lost you," he said to the table.

With the same hand on his cheek she pulled his chin lightly to face her. She looked into those eyes that spoke so freely to her: She saw pain, sheer physical pain. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

He stood quickly pulling her into a tight embrace, one arm securely around her waist, the other tightly around her shoulders. "I love you Sara." His words were few but carried meaning beyond comprehension.

Sara returned his embrace and closed her eyes. She was home again, safe. "I love you Gil."

The team focused on the two across the room. Catherine smiled and ushered them into the hall.

Sara pulled from him, looking right in his eyes she spoke Catherine's name, "Catherine, we need to get back to my place, I may have gotten a print on the stairway. Jonah got some plate numbers and we need to start running them." Still keeping her eyes locked on Grissom's she stated simply, "Let's get this bastard."

Catherine smirked knowing the hard part was just beginning. Finding the most elusive murderer they'd ever encountered: one who left no trace, no piece of himself behind. The team exited now focused on the evidence.

Grissom took in the sight before him, his beloved Sara was here, and safe. "Sara…" His voice cracked and trailed off.

She shook her head lightly, "Shh, I'm okay. I'm here." He gripped onto her hands as if he were falling. Suddenly his eyes grew with relief. He lifted his hands to her cheeks and cupped her face. She saw a fierce fire raging behind his dark blue eyes as he rushed in and his lips met hers. They stood, locked together for what seemed like hours. As his need for air outweighed his need to verify her existence with him, he slowly broke off the kiss and once again held her body close to his; afraid to let go.

"Sara," he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to marry you and never let you go." It was amazing how his love for her could grow after only a few hours and a life threatening experience.

"I guess you leave me no choice." She could feel him grinning against her warm cheek. It wasn't a question, but a statement he had made. "Of course I will…I was just hoping you'd ask me first." She pulled from his embrace again, smiling her Sara smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hm. I thought I had the papers right here. Ah buggar, I still don't own CSI; however, I've put it on my list along with small tropical island and Rammstein.**

**Note: I had trouble finding the fic after I posted it...at least Chapter 7. Did it go through?? It was my fluffy chapter :P Lemme know, and as always, thank you for reviewing!!!**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------

The crew broke into teams, Grissom and Sara remained relatively hands off; observers, because of their proximity to the case and each other. They decided to go over the model while Greg ran the plate numbers provided by Jonah. After some quick detective work Greg found a rental business and a name connected to one of the vans. He made his way to Grissom and Sara. "White van rented from 'A-Z Rentals' under the name Dell comma Ernie." Greg looked satisfied in his work.

"Ernie Dell is dead." Sara shook her head, "Has to be an alias."

Grissom's mind churned as he looked to Sara, "You said most foster children change their names when they're older." Sara nodded, interested to hear his theory, "Ernie was willing to kill himself to protect one of his children, who's to say that child didn't love him the same. Maybe enough to change his name and become junior?"

Greg threw in a comment, "If that's the case, why use your real name if you intend to commit a crime? This guy hasn't made any mistakes, why start now and leave a paper trail?"

Grissom raised his eyebrows, not knowing the answer. Sara chimed in, "Maybe he wants us to catch him." Her mind turned the words over in her head. "Maybe I was his last victim."

Grissom's jaw dropped slightly allowing his mouth to crack open. "I was the target this whole time, he's been trying to get to me, to get inside my head." He stared at Sara grateful she was alright, "And now he'd like to know how he did."

----------------------------------------------

After a short conversation with Brass, half the Las Vegas police department broke down Sara's door. When they were certain no one remained, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick began processing the scene looking for surveillance equipment.

"Nick, check out the stairwell with Jonah and get any prints to the lab immediately. Remember, only Greg can process."

Jonah had tagged along for the ride, Brass hoping the plumber would still be around for identification. Seeing not a plumber in sight, Jonah heard his name being called and headed to the top of the stairs. "Hey…Nick right?" Nick nodded as Jonah continued recounting the events. "She stepped passed about here, and he caught himself over there." Jonah motioned at a couple feet worth of railing.

Nick began to dust feverishly. To his surprise he pulled three good prints. "If this is our guy, the must have been in a hurry to leave without wiping it clean."

"Or maybe he thought you wouldn't look." Nick looked up at him, trying hard not to smile. Was this Grissom incarnate? Jonah furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side slightly, returning Nick's gaze. "What? Maybe he forgot he grabbed the rail…" his voice trailed off realizing it wasn't his theory that had Nick borderline laughing. "What did I say?"

Nick grinned and refocused on the prints. "You just remind me of someone. Come on, let's get these back to the lab, I'll get your statement." Nick slapped him on the back. "Do you like bugs?"

"Not really."

"Good."

----------------------------------------------

Brass headed through Sara's building interviewing her neighbors, always ending with a question about this mysterious plumber. No one saw a thing.

Catherine and Warrick agonizingly went through Sara's personal effects searching for electronic bugs and other devices. They searched high and low and found nothing.

"Catherine, what are we doing here? This guy didn't leave anything behind."

"How did he keep an eye on her?"

"Maybe he didn't." Catherine looked at him, taking in his words. "He could've been counting on us getting frustrated and showing up ourselves. Maybe… Maybe he was just going to kill her at a certain time." Warrick made a mental note to check Sara's clocks and other objects in the miniature.

"Maybe…" she hung on to the last syllable, dragging it out, "Sara wasn't the target."

"Grissom."

Catherine nodded. "Grissom thought she was dead. That could've been his motivation."

"Thinking all those bodies were Sara, forcing unwanted images of her, burning his brain until he snapped."

"He's changed his MO. Killing was to get out attention, now he has it and he's playing mind games."

"So what about the plumber?" Warrick toyed with all angles.

Catherine shrugged. "Could be him, maybe a partner in crime in case someone really did show up." Catherine thought about Jonah.

"Or he was waiting for the right time." He went back to his earlier thought. "Waited in the van until 9 o'clock, saw Jonah approaching, had to think quick to get Sara back inside."

Catherine thought. Seemed plausible. "Only he doesn't know Sara like we do."

"We need to get that print."

She quirked a brow, finishing his thought, "And the van."

----------------------------------------------

Nick and Jonah walked into the lab. Jonah was enjoying his first hand view of daily operations of the department.

"Vega! Hey, can you take Jonah to interrogation? I'm going to need his statement. Wait for me though, I have to drop this off."

"Yeah, of course." He nodded for Jonah to follow him, "Let's go." They split, Nick heading to find Greg, Jonah to see a new part of real police work.

Nick found three of his team in the layout room going over the model. "Anything new?"

Grissom turned, "We got a hit on a rental. Came back to Ernie Dell. Other than that, no."

Nick nodded. "Greg, we lifted some prints off the stairs, go run these through AFIS for me."

"You got it." Greg quickly exited.

"Sara, it's good to have you back, you gave us a scare."

"It's good to be back Nicky." She broke her gaze from her miniature apartment to look him in the eye. "Did you find anything else?"

"Not yet, Cath and Rick are processing inside and Brass is pounding the pavement."

She nodded and returned to her vigil. Nick eyed Grissom and Sara as he stepped out, audibly smirking, "I'll be in touch." Grissom and Sara looked at each other, the team would be asking questions soon.

-----------------------------------------------

Brass was just rounding the corner of the bottom apartments across from Sara's building. He patiently knocked on the door and waited until a frail elderly woman answered.

"Hi miss…"

"Montgomery, Doris Montgomery."

"Miss Montgomery, I'm Captain Jim Brass, LVPD, I'd like to ask you a few questions about a case we're investigating."

"Of course." Her voice was full of a grandmother's love.

"Do you know Miss Sara Sidle? Apartment 214?" He pointed across the complex.

"Is this about her plumbing problems? Did someone complain?"

Brass looked perplexed. "Plumbing problems?"

"I don't mean to snoop, but as you can see, I don't get out of the house like I used to. I sit and watch people. I've seen the same plumber over there a few times this month."

Brass forced out an "I see." He had the lead he was searching for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be at my computer in the bahamas..cabana boy and all.**

**Note: Short but sweet, SURPRIIIISE! Please don't yell at me, next chap will explain a lot. :) Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing, 'specially the reviews, they keep me typing. :)**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Greg waited patiently for AFIS to give him some answers. He had successfully avoided the lab rats until Hodges poked his head in the door. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Hodges focused on Greg's work. "What's that? Couldn't wait to run it?"

Grissom's top priority was secrecy and Greg wasn't about to let down his boss. AFIS hummed along, throwing out potential suspects left and right. "I always loved how fast this program is." His smile grew wild and his facial features became jittery, "Look at the colors man!"

Hodges snickered and walked out, exactly what Greg hoped he'd do.

A picture froze on the screen and the computer beeped happily. "A match." Greg stared in awe. He studied the mug shot. Beady brown eyes stood out from otherwise average features. Greg couldn't pin it, but the former inmate looked familiar. He hit the print button and ventured back to Sara and Grissom.

He walked his Greg Sanders saunter as he entered the layout room. "What has ocean front property, snow capped mountains, and Mickey Mouse?"

Sara pursed her lips as she thought. "California."

Greg nodded, handing her the print out. "Los Angeles State Prison."

She looked it over and confirmed, "That's the guy."

Grissom got a good look at him. "Where have I seen him before?"

Sara and Greg both looked at him, then slowly turned towards each other. They'd all noticed the same thing in the picture. Greg spoke first. "So if we all think he looks familiar… Grissom, do you still think it's someone in the lab?"

He nodded in confirmation, "Look at the eyes…"

Sara's voice hit a new chord of serious. "Ecklie."

A split second after Greg chimed in, "Hodges."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like to come in?" The old woman smiled softly at Brass, "Are you hungry? I have scones."

Brass entered the apartment and sat on her couch, "No thank you, I just ate."

"Okay dear." She took a seat in the recliner to his right. "How can I help you today?"

"Did you see the same plumber this morning?" Brass flipped open his notebook.

She thought carefully, looking out her window. "Yes. I did." She had vague excitement ringing in her voice. Brass raised an eyebrow, beckoning her to elaborate. "About an hour ago I noticed a young man walking around the building. Mormon I think." She digressed, "I just love it when they're on their missions. So eager to preach sermons and talk about God." Seeing Brass' smile she continued. "He went up to, Sara was it?" he confirmed, "Sara's apartment. Looked like he was in a hurry. That plumber though, you should have seen him!" Her face turned serious. "He jumped out of that van like someone poked him in the rear!"

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me." He stood and smiled, motioning for the woman's arm. "I'll even play host."

She smiled sweetly and took his arm. "Nothing happened to Miss Sidle, right?"

"No, she's fine. Just fine."

"Good. I'd hate to see her husband upset."

"Husband?" Brass could barely choke out the word.

"Oh? She's not married?"

He reiterated, "Husband?"

"Nice looking, tall, grey haired fellow." Brass was dumbfounded. '_Grissom?'_ He thought. "I told you I have nothing better to do." The old woman finished locking her door and reaffirmed her grip on his arm. She smiled warmly as he led her to his car.

"No, I just never thought he'd take the plunge." He shone a knowing smile as he opened the car door. _'About damn time he did.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Warrick completed Sara's apartment and found nothing. They packed up and started back to the lab.

Grissom's phone rang, he quickly lifted it to his ear, "Grissom."

Warrick's voice sounded through his head, breaking the stunned silence of the room. "Hey Gris, check the clocks, papers, anything that can tell you the time of day. I don't think he was watching her with anything other than his eyes. We couldn't find a thing in there."

"Alright, thanks Warrick."

"And Gris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys okay? How you holding up?"

Grissom looked to Sara, "Better than ever."

"Good. You know, I'm happy for you guys. You deserve each other."

He smirked, "Thanks. Hey listen, Greg got a hit on one of the van plates." Grissom continued to give him the necessary information.

"Alright, we're on it." Warrick closed his phone. "We got a hit on a van."

"Where to?" Catherine climbed behind the driver's seat.

"A-Z Rentals in Henderson."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I'd be having fun all the time! WOOOO!!! But I don't...so I won't. :)**

**Note: Yes, through the killer's eyes..AHH! This chap fought me like crazy. I'm officially bruised and slightly behind. I only hope it pieces together nicely for you. Thanks for R & R, you guys are awesome :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Look at the eyes…" Grissom spoke as though he already knew the answer._

_"Ecklie."_

_"Hodges."_

"Shit!" They were half right, only a matter of time now. The man called his son. "Why isn't she dead?"

"Listen okay. I sat there for six hours and no one showed up. I was on my way in but some kid got to her first."

"I don't want excuses. I want answers." The line fell silent. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Stick to the plan."

"How? She'll never be alone now. Besides, you left them too much."

Annoyance built in the younger man's tone. "What? You said she was the last, that we'd tell them everything."

"They got your print."

"I can still run."

"They'll have your DNA soon."

"So? I did time in Cali. It's on file."

He tried to restrain his anger, "They already suspect someone here. I'm on the short list for comparison. It's over."

"For you. You're the criminal mastermind. Find a way out. You have before."

The older man couldn't believe his son's sense of self preservation. "Stick with the plan?"

"Our plan."

"It could be years before you can get her."

"To see Gilbert Grissom die of a broken heart. Well worth it."

"And what of your 'doll'?"

The younger man smiled an evil, ruthless smirk palpable through the phone line. "Even better after a few years don't you think?"

A new emotion played over the older man. Regret? Loss of control? "Where will you go?"

"Big mountain state. I'm tired of this heat." It was amazing how he could transform from an evil demonic being to one of curiosity and playful hope.

The sudden change was not lost on his father. His heart ached, not for his son, but for something connected to Sara's future death. Enough was enough, death of innocence was not his forte. "Make sure you return the van before heading out."

"You care about my line of credit?"

"Someone has to." Time was running out. He now knew what he had to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Greg, get Dell's DNA profile and start comparing." Grissom was rushed after hanging up with Warrick. "Start with Ecklie and Hodges."

Sara looked terrified. "Ecklie's been after me since the moment I got here."

"I know."

"You really think he's capable of murder? And what about Hodges? He's …odd. But murder?"

"Both have access to the lab, they could simply be covering for someone." Grissom thought of the foster children and tried to put himself in the position of a father. "Ernie junior was put into foster care in Las Vegas. Do you think his real father even knew he had a son? And if he knew, did the mother give him a choice?" He shook his head in deep thought, hypothetical scenarios played in his mind. "I'd like to know if I had a child."

"But would you break the law for a child you didn't even know?"

"A mother's love knows no bounds. True for a father as well." He eyed her adoringly.

Sara thought hard about what she was about to do. Before her mind could contemplate the words spilled through her lips, "Gil, there's something I need to tell you."

"Of course."

'_Too late for romance now, do it!'_ Her mind raced. "Gil-- I'm--" His phone began to ring. '_Third time. Third damn time his phone has done that.' _He held up a finger mouthed he was sorry and answered. _'Must be a sign.'_

"Grissom."

"Hey you lucky dog."

"Yes Jim, what is it?"

"I have a witness, says that plumber has been at Sara's apartment several times this month." He paused, thinking of a smartass remark, "Apparently so have you."

"I'll explain later. We have suspects, both connected to the lab. I need you here immediately to hold them."

"Alright, I'm almost there. You seemed stressed. You okay?"

"Fine. Bye Jim." Grissom closed his phone before a reply was uttered. He'd seen that look of detachment in her eyes too many times this week. He made a mental note to let his phone go when she spoke so audaciously from then on. He hoped she noticed his internal apology, "You're what?"

'_Moment gone.'_ She defensively rose her eyebrows pretending not to notice, "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just glad to be here, with you."

"That's an understatement." He enveloped her in a gentle hug then led her to check on Greg.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Warrick pulled onto the rental lot. Warrick unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. "I'm gunna have a look around."

"Don't go too far." She watched him cross the lot in the direction of a mass of white vans while she headed for the front door.

She stepped inside, a young girl of twenty three welcomed her with a beaming fake smile. "Hello ma'am and welcome to A-Z Rentals. What can I interest you in today?"

"A white van rented by a Mr. Dell." Catherine showed her CSI identification.

The young woman looked scared, "What was that name again?"

"Ernie Dell." The young woman typed the name as Catherine looked at her name badge. "Tammy, I'll also need a copy of the driver's license, credit card used, anything you can."

"Here he is." Tammy hit the print button. "Let me go get that." She left to a glass walled office where an older gentleman was seated at a computer. She spoke a few words to him and they both returned to greet Catherine.

_'It's never that easy. Damnit.' _She put on a quick toothy grin as the pair grew closer.

"Hi, miss…"

"Willows, Las Vegas crime lab. You can call me Catherine." She continued to smile and play nice.

"Miss Willows, as you are well aware we can't just hand out personal information to people walking in off the street."

She eyed the name plate on his chest. "I'm aware of that Mr. Steinmann, but time is of the essence. We can stand here and argue while another person dies or you can give me that small stack of paper." She motioned for the records in his hand, giving him a sultry look.

He eyed her, contemplating, "We'll make a deal."

"Meaning?"

"I'll give you these now, but you can't leave until I have the warrant in hand." She looked confused so he continued. "Not my fault if you snooped around and saw the information on a computer screen." She understood, he was only trying to cover his own behind.

"Deal." She reached for the papers while grabbing at her cell to phone Brass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-::Sigh:: Nope, still not rich enough to own CSI.**

**Note: At least two more chaps left. Thank you all for R & R! I don't think I could've completed this fic without you :)**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nick finished gathering Jonah's statement and sent him home with the promise to call when they found the guy. His face was serious and thoughtful, "Thank you. You'll never understand how much your actions meant to us; Sara is family. My family." The younger man nodded awkwardly. "I'll be in touch okay?" With that Nick offered him a ride home but Jonah insisted on walking back to his abandoned bicycle. Nick genuinely shook his hand one last time and headed to find his supervisor.

"Nick Stokes." Nick turned around slowly. He cringed at the sound of the other man's voice. "Can I see you in my office?"

He started to point in the direction he was going and began to make an excuse to escape. "Now Nick." Nick sighed quietly to himself, when Ecklie had his mind set on something there was no changing it. He entered the older man's office.

He sat motionless waiting for Ecklie to begin. Respect was such an overused word in modern times. Nick only respected the man because of the position he held above him, not for his actions or attributes. "It has come to my attention that you're not actively on a case." He gave Nick an eye and a creepy smirk, "In fact, the entire grave yard shift shouldn't be inside this building."

Nick opened his mouth to spill his preconceived excuses for being in the lab after shift: Not quick enough, "I don't care why you're still hanging around my lab. I do however care about Supervisor Grissom and why he insisted on locking the public break room. Day shift complained that five of you took it hostage for hours."

"We were discussing a private matter." He couldn't stay in the room any longer. "You'll have to speak with my supervisor." He quickly exited, not giving Ecklie time to respond.

He took a deep breath cursing himself for dumping the problem on Grissom. "Nick!" Brass rounded the corner holding an older woman on his arm.

"Oh, hey Brass, what's up?"

"This is a witness for Sara's case. I'm on my way to find Grissom. He has a couple suspects he needs me to hold, and Catherine just called about needing a warrant. Would you mind taking her statement for me?"

Nick felt as though he was the statement taking king. "Of course. Do me a favor? When you see Gris tell him where I am and that Ecklie is looking for him."

Brass nodded, "Miss Montgomery witnessed the 'plumber' at Sara's apartment a few times this month. Miss Montgomery, Nicky here will take good care of you. We'll be in touch if we have any more questions once you're finished."

Nick put on his best southern charm, "Ma'am?" Smiling brightly, he reached out his hand and she continued with him to the interrogation room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Greg busily set up Ernie Dell's DNA profile for comparison with Conrad Ecklie and David Hodges. "Here goes nothin'." He started the machine. After a few moments a lone sheet of paper printed. He looked up at Grissom and Sara after reading the results. "We've got a match."

"Who?" Grissom and Sara could barely restrain the sense of urgency in their tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_'Maybe Gilbert Grissom is more deserving and more intelligent than I thought. All my work these months have accumulated to nothing.'_

The voices in his head began to argue with him, '_Give up, they found you! Tell them it wasn't your plan to kill her. You let yourself be found. You wanted to be found.'_

"Yeah." He spoke to himself out loud.

_'Tell them everything. It was Ernie's fault. You only helped him build the models and discredit the evidence. You didn't actually kill anyone.'_

He responded to his warped conscience, "No, Ernie did."

_'It was Ernie found at her place. You're just his father, you were protecting your blood.'_

The internal struggle was winning. The man looked up from his computer screen and headed down to the DNA lab; it was time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine had been huddled in a corner at the rental lot flipping through information. She looked to the door on her left, a faux plant blocked her view so she leaned forward over the table. _'Where is that Warrick?'_ She grimaced and continued eyeing a copy of the driver's license provided to her.

Tammy began to fidget at her desk. Catherine winced trying to decipher the young girl's sudden agitation. Tammy's eyes grew large as she tried to convey her unspeakable words through her countenance. The door flew open. Catherine was thankful for the plastic plant blocking his view of her in the corner.

"Hello sir." Tammy spoke a little louder than necessary. "How may I help you?"

"I'm just returning my rental vehicle."

"Name?"

"Ernie Dell."

Catherine slowly stood and kept out of his field of vision. She unholstered her weapon and aimed at the man. "Mr. Dell! Put your hands on your head and slowly turn around!" Tammy ducked behind her desk sanctuary. _'Where the_ _**hell** is Warrick?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Probably never will.**

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------

Conrad Ecklie removed himself from his office in search of Gilbert Grissom. Through the windows of the open lab he saw Captain Brass speaking with the entomologist. He entered cautiously. The room became silent. "Gil, may I have a word with you?" Grissom eyed him, something else obviously on his mind. Ecklie knew that look; it meant he didn't want to talk. Not getting a reply he continued, "In my office."

"What ever you have to say, say it here."

Ecklie looked around the room eyeing Brass, Sara, and Greg. From the corner of his eye he saw David Hodges approaching. Hodges entered the room slowly as Ecklie spoke, "Gil, why is the entire grave yard shift still here? And why was I not informed as to why you used half the Las Vegas police force to break down Sara Sidle's door?"

Grissom's blank stare spoke waves. "Brass, place this man into custody."

Brass stepped around an awe struck Ecklie and took Hodges in his strong arms, forcing him against the doorway. The younger man didn't resist. "Grissom, I came to tell you everything. I saved her, I saved Sara."

Grissom gave him a hard glare as Brass led him to a holding cell. Grissom looked to Sara standing motionless beside him, clenching her jaw. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She placed her head softly on his shoulder. "It's over."

She had a bite to her words as she spoke through gritting teeth, "Ernie Dell."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hodges, man, I thought you were one of the good guys. What the hell happened?" Brass opened the cell and allowed Hodges to enter. Professional courtesy for the man reeked in the air as Brass spoke softly.

"I want to talk to Gil Grissom."

"I suppose you'll need a lawyer." Brass didn't buy that Hodges could have anything to do with the miniature crime scene murders. "I'll see what I can do."

Hodges eyed the detective suspiciously, "Why are you being so nice?"

"We all make mistakes." Brass recalled all the times he'd risked his job protecting his estranged daughter Ellie: Hodges was doing the same for his son. He must be. Brass locked the cell and headed to Henderson, warrant in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------

Warrick was still going over the far end of the lot when he looked up to see a white van parked at the entrance. A feeling of dread washed over him as he realized Catherine was still alone in the office. Without hesitation he ran full speed to the building. He looked through the tinted glass windows of the front lobby and witnessed Catherine holding a man at gunpoint. He drew his gun as he stepped through the door. She still hadn't noticed him, her eyes never moved from Ernie Dell. "Get on your knees!" she shouted instructions preparing to take the man into custody.

Dell noticed Warrick dropping his weapon slightly as he put a hand softly on her shoulder as to not startle her from absolute focus. "Catherine, you okay, I'm here."

"Yeah, I'm good." She made the biggest mistake a law enforcement officer could make, she took her eyes off the suspect for a split second. That was all it took, Ernie Dell bolted towards them stretching his arms, ready to tackle the pair. Warrick lifted his gun and fired off two shots in an instant. The suspect fell to the floor in slow motion as a young woman screamed from behind her desk. Catherine took a hurried step back as the forward momentum of the body careened towards her. The room started spinning, then silence. Deafening silence.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ecklie held his hands up as Greg rattled off the morning's events. "Okay Greg. I think I see what's happening here."

Greg didn't notice the end of discussion tone in Ecklie's voice. "So Hodges was the mini killer's father and now Brass is checking out a lead about his son." Greg was nearly out of breath. Grissom had given him an assured nod to divulge the morning's information and Greg happily obliged.

"Yes Greg, I got that." Greg eased up and took a deep breath. He looked to Grissom for confirmation of accuracy and job well done. Grissom's nod was all but noticeable.

Ecklie looked over the couple, the heart they thought died in him long ago shone through; ever so slightly. "I always thought there was more to you two."

"Conrad, I--" Ecklie held up a hand silencing Grissom.

"Not here, not now. After the situation cools down we'll have a word."

Sara gave him an evil look. "You're going to fire one of us."

"Sidle, if you were smart you wouldn't say anything." He changed his tone before he angered her any more, "No one will be fired. I have to speak to the sheriff, pull some strings, then we'll talk. Alright?"

She didn't believe him but held her tongue and squeezed Grissom's hand. They had feared this moment for years and knew it wouldn't be good once discovered.

Ecklie turned to Greg. "Good job, keep me posted. I'm taking over this case."

As soon as Ecklie was out of earshot Sara sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "Gil, I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide, every emotion possible flashed through them all at once. Suddenly his life was intensely complicated.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Note: I really do love Hodges! And now that I know who the MCSK really is I feel a bit silly pegging this on him. I hope you guys still enjoy the theory! One more chap, it should be a long one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Las Vegas, I do own my box sets however. HA!**

**Note: You guys have been great! This story has been fun, and the end is nowhere near what I envisioned when I first put pen on paper. It took on a life of its own. Thanks for R & R!!**

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine stood awkwardly holding her gun. The fluorescent light from the room reflected off her ferocious blue eyes. "Cath, you alright?" He put his still smoldering weapon in the holster and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Catherine?"

"Is he dead?"

Warrick looked at her profile and stooped down to check the lifeless body on the floor. Warrick had managed to shoot him through the top of the head and left shoulder, he died instantly. "Yeah, I got him." He stood and phoned Brass with an update and had the coroner brought out.

Catherine eyed him seriously. "Grissom's going to be pissed." For months Grissom obsessed over the miniature cases, and now the one person who held all the answers was dead.

The sounds of sirens rang through the air as Brass rushed into the lobby. "Everybody okay?"

"Jim, we won't be needing that warrant after all."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Greg shifted nervously as Sara's news echoed off the walls. "I'll…uh…leave you guys alone." His cell began to ring. _'Good timing.'_ He flipped it open and left the couple to talk. "Sanders."

"Greggo, hey it's Warrick. I got a DB in Henderson. I need you and Nick out here pronto."

"What about Sara's case? We've got Hodges in custody man! He's the mini killer's pop!"

Warrick took in the news and looked around awkwardly, "I just killed Hodges' son."

Shock stretched across Greg's face as he doubled back and reentered the DNA lab. "I'll be right there." He clicked the phone off and stood nervously watching Sara and Grissom. _'They're doing that 'eye talk' thing they always do.' _He cleared his throat. "That was Warrick. Ernie Dell is dead. Um… again."

Sara closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Grissom took in a deep breath. He wanted so badly to get inside the man's head, to understand why he chose his victims, why he chose Sara, what he had done to make him the focus of the murderer's rage.

"Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom snapped out of his daze, Greg left to find Nick and head out to the body. "Yes?"

It was a uniformed officer. "Mr. David Hodges is asking to speak with you at once."

Grissom looked to Sara worriedly. She gave him a slight nod 'okay' and he exited the room leaving her alone. She stood wrapping her arms around her midsection. "I think that went fairly well." She stated to the child growing in her womb.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom slowly made his way into the holding area. He stopped in front of Hodges' cell and eyed him with the passion of a man with nothing to lose. "Why?"

"Did you catch him? I sent him to return the vehicle." Grand theft auto was a useless felony on top of five murders, but a felony none the less.

"You didn't tell us you had a son."

Hodges sighed and finally looked Grissom in the eye. "I didn't know I had one until right before I left Los Angeles. He got out of prison last year and we met up here." Hodges left out the tid-bit about how he manipulated the evidence to reduce his son's sentence but was never caught by his lab director. Instead Hodges caused some trouble in his former lab and was 'reassigned' to Las Vegas.

"Ernie is dead. We caught up to him in Henderson."

A sudden wave of relief washed over him. His voices began to stir, _'It's over. The guilt has died with Ernie. They have no evidence of you being involved. Play this smart. Don't give them anything!'_

"It doesn't surprise you does it?" Grissom shifted and crossed his arms.

Hodges furrowed his brow and looked to the floor. "He was evil."

Anger grew inside Grissom, "And you're just now figuring that out. You killed five people!"

Hodges turned serious and almost jumped from the bench. He met Grissom's glare as he stood mere inches from him, cold steel bars the only thing separating the two men. "No! I never killed anyone!" Grissom remained silent, egging him on. "I manipulated evidence, but I killed no one."

"You knew he had."

Hodges didn't like where this was leading. Grissom was trying to trap him. "He's my son." His eyes shifted and landed on a button on Grissom's shirt, "You'll understand soon enough. At least you'll have a chance to raise him yourself."

Grissom squinted his eyes hard. _'Gil, I'm pregnant,'_ Her words lingered in his mind. "How di--"

"I don't know how he found out." He lied through his teeth, a gift he'd first uncovered years ago. "I tried to figure out the models along side you, I contemplated the meaning of the doll with you." He returned his gaze to Grissom's fiery eyes. "As soon as he told me it was Sara's child I backed out." At least that was partially true. A baby inside the womb was connected to the mother in every sense. Once the child was born, to him, that child was innocent until the mind and actions of man could corrupt them.

"Why Sara?"

Hodges knew Sara was Grissom's only weakness, a weakness he wanted to reveal so badly it hurt. He wanted Grissom to know how crafty and skillful he was. Not just the toxicology tech at the lab. No, Hodges wanted more. He'd always strived for praise from Grissom and received an onslaught of quirky glances and short words in its place. He wanted respect. The models showed his attention to detail, lack of evidence proved his cunning, and his knowledge of how to manipulate Grissom without him ever noticing demanded respect. It pained him to keep quiet. The secret of his involvement had to be kept. Grissom could never respect a man behind bars, things weren't on Hodges' terms yet. He thought randomly to himself. _'How long does obstruction of justice get people now-a-days?'_

Grissom noted the sudden, almost amused look on Hodges' face. "Hm." The noise coming from the man's throat was not in the form of a question, he was answering his own thought. "How long will I be in prison?"

Grissom furrowed his brow and gripped the steel bars hard. "Why her?!" He shouted, losing his cool. Footsteps stirred at the other end of the corridor.

Hodges looked dead in his eyes and flatly stated, "I don't know."

A new voice filled the hall. "Okay Dr. Grissom, that's enough."

Grissom's heart sank, he didn't mean to lose control. He had Hodges where he wanted him, but confined confessions without a witness did nothing in the long run. He could sense something was amiss, but left it at that. Hodges would be in prison. He and the team had years to prove his true involvement with the murders.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gil Grissom tried in vain to forget about Hodges. After all it was Ecklie's case now. He snaked his way quietly to his office. He stood at the doorway leaning on the door jam as she had done so many times, confused and excited, dejected and hopeful. He met her solemn eyes as she sat in his chair. He now saw her former perspective, what she had seen for years. Only this time they could fix it. Together.

Grissom opened his mouth to tell her about his encounter with Hodges. He thought better and pressed his lips together. The words tumbled from his lips before he could think about how he would sound, "I want to be perfect…for you. For both of you." Sara stood and slowly approached the man lost in front of her. She grazed her fingers over his cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw exactly what he felt. He could think of nothing else and whispered, "I'm scared."

She gave him a sad smirk, "So am I."

He looked down as his hand found it's way to her lower abdomen. She stared at him, lost in his fascination of becoming a father, and couldn't help but smile at him. She placed her hand atop his and his eyes once again met hers as he flashed her a coy smile. Things could only get better.

Fin.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: Once again I'd like to thank you for sticking with me through this story, it was my first fanfic and your words of encouragement really helped. YAY! I'm DONE. ::Finally goes back to daily life::**


End file.
